A Bittersweet Reunion
by KathrynD1993
Summary: The F!Arisen reunites with Aelinore for what will be their last night together. Just a small smutty one-shot :)


**A Bittersweet Reunion**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon's Dogma belongs to Capcom. I own nothing :( **Rating: **M** Warning: **Contains sex between to woman. **Pairing: **Aelinore/F!Arisen **Summary: **The Arisen has her last night with Duchess Aelinore.** Authors Note: **I like this pairing, what can I say I like playing hero to the damsel in distress. Anyway I've wanted to write this for a while so I figured why not. Gives me something different I suppose.Please forgivepoor spelling and grammar.** Thank you and enjoy :)**

**A Bittersweet Reunion**

A lump was in the Arisen's throat as she ascended the stairs of the Duke's Blighted Manse. Beads of sweat trickled freely from the woman's forehead while butterflies of nerves and excitement flew carelessly around in her stomach. She reached a hand out, using the cold stone wall to guide her up the stair case which was devout of light, with the exception of a few dim torches.

The Arisen wasn't sure what state Aelinore would be in, having been locked away in this dark, lonely prison. What the Duchess might have suffered at the hands of the Duke's men didn't bare thinking about. What they both might suffer, if the Arisen was caught helping Aelinore escape left the Arisen feeling sick, to the pit of her stomach.

The Arisen shook the ill thoughts from her mind. She was nearly at the top, mere seconds away from being reunited with her love. Even if it was only going to be for one night.

Aelinore stared out the window, the tainted glass only allowing a dim light to illuminate the room. She had waited, patiently so for her warrior to come. In her heart the Duchess knew the warrior would rescue her from this place, even in her mind began to grow doubtful.

The Arisen entered to dull room, all her worries fading when she saw that Aelinore was alive and well.

"Aelinore..." The Arisen's voice was soft and full of relief.

The Duchess turned turned to face the voice. Could it be? Her mind questioned. Aelinore's heart went aflutter, as joy washed over her. She ran down the stairs, throwing her arms around the Arisen, pulling her into a loving embrace.

"You've truly come for me! I knew you would..." Aelinore looked up into the Arisen's warm amber eyes. "I've yearned to see you so... All this time..."

"As have I." The Arisen cupped Aelinore's face, looking into her kind blue eyes. Pulling the Duchess in she planted a tender, if somewhat bittersweet kiss on her lips.

The Arisen continued to kiss Aelinore while leading back to the bed, Aelinore now trying to unbuckled the royal guard armor that the Arisen wore.

The Arisen would cherish their time together, the love they shared. If this was going to be the last she would see Aelinore, she would make every precious second count.

The Arisen broke the soft kiss, removing Aelinore's slender fingers and replacing them with her own. "Let me help."

Skillfully the Arisen unbuckled her armor and stripped down leaving just smalls. She felt no shame around Aelinore; no need to be shy of the scar where her heart once was.

Aelinore felt her face flush with arousal. They had been somewhat close, stolen kisses being the most intimate thing they had done. But now Aelinore found herself desiring more than just a kiss.

"Lie down." Even for a command the Arisen's voice still retained its soft, kind tone.

Aelinore complied, lying down on the bed and moving herself back. The Duchess swallowed feeling nerves of anticipation build in her stomach.

The Arisen crawled up the bed, unaware of how arousing it was for Aelinore, as her dark chocolate locks cascaded down, framing her face. She took her place back on top of the Duchess and resumed her kissing. It started off tender and slow, both just letting their soft lips melt into one other. The Arisen opened her mouth a little wider, letting her hot tongue lightly flick Aelinore's pink lips.

Aelinore felt her face heat up again, while the Arisen's soft tongue continued to brush her lips almost begging for entry. Tentatively the Duchess mimicked the Arisen, letting her own tongue reach out.

Arisen lead their tongues in a passionate, sensual dance. She was now aware of her own budding arousal building between her legs. The arisen trailed off with her kisses, working across Aelinore's cheek, jawline and neck. Planting tender pecks everywhere she went, lingering on her neck, sucking the soft flesh into her mouth and massaging with her tongue.

A sweet moan escaped the Duchess' lips, small hands now seeking out the Arisen's dark locks trying to pull her in closer.

The Arisen did as Aelinore's body pleaded, pressing her body onto the Duchess'. Slowly she pulled Aelinore's dress to the side, allowing the Arisen to place wet kisses along the her collarbone. The Arisen did the same at the other side, now pulling Aelinore's dress down to just above her breasts.

Aelinore's chest began to flush red as the Arisen trailed her kisses down onto her chest. With one swift motion the Arisen pulled down her dress, freeing Aelinore's pale breasts. The Duchess' nipples hardened to the point they were almost sore as the cold air nipped at her flesh.

The Arisen's hands felt warm as she cupped Aelinore's breasts, all the while still scattering kisses across her chest. Squeezing gently the Arisen began to massage Aelinore's mounds, the Arisen's skilled fingers barely brushing the nipple.

Aelinore found herself sticking out her chest and instinctively raising her hips, her body begging to be touched.

Carefully the Arisen started rolling the hard peaks between her fingers, being cautious as to not squeeze to hard.

"Ahhh..." Aelinore's head went back in pleasure as the Arisen continued her ministrations, she could feel the warriors warm breath on her chest.

The Arisen smiled taking one of the sensitive peaks, gently sucking while her tongue circled nub . The warrior continued her ministrations on the other breast before turning to give it the attention of her mouth.

Aelinore's eyes where in the back of her head, cheeks red and breath heavy. She had never experienced attention like this from a lover before.

The Arisen briefly stopped, just long enough to removed the Duchess' dress and she was back, now kissing Aelinore on the lips.

Aelinore moaned into the Arisen's mouth, now feeling a thigh pressed against the wetness between her legs. She would have felt shy if she hadn't felt the Arisen smile and press her muscular leg in more.

Slinking down Aelinore's body the Arisen left a trail of kisses, now going impatient and wanting to taste her beloved's desire.

Aelinore felt the Arisen's hot breath through her smalls, enough to make her shudder but not enough to give her the release she sought.

The Arisen inhaled the smell of her honey; she was sweet and ready. The Warrior started planting kisses on Aelinore's inner thigh, getting ever so close to the prize between the Duchess' legs, only to turn her attention to the other legs.

"T-Taste me..." Aelinore breathed, feeling so close to rapture, yet so far.

The Arisen drug her tongue up the front of the Aelinore's smalls, pushing the cloth against the Duchess making her writhe. She tastes so very sweet... The Arisen hooked her fingers into the rim of Aelinore's smalls, in one swift move the offending cloth was gone.

Aelinore became conscious of her bare body and shut her legs. Now feeling ashamed of how aroused she had became.

The Arisen didn't respond with words, instead she took the Aelinore's dainty hand and placed it against her own heat.

She's so wet... Aelinore felt a sense of achievement and comfort knowing she had that effect on the warrior.

"Now relax," The Arisen practically purred, parting Aelinore's legs and finding her place in between.

The Duchess did so, letting her head fall back onto the bed, resisting the urge to watch the Arisen.

The Arisen's tongue quickly sought out Aelinore's heat again. This time she started on the outsides, slowly licking around letting Aelinore's arousal build. The warrior then parted the Duchess' swollen lips, giving one strong lick down the length of her slit.

Aelinore shuddered feeling the Arisen's hot tongue brushed her erect bud of nerves.

"Can-Can I... Taste you?" The Duchess felt shy asking such a thing.

The Arisen smiled against her, flicking her tongue across Aelinore's clit. She then moved away removing what was left of her clothing so she to was naked. She then lay down, just above Aelinore's knees, her own feet by the Duchess' head. Grabbing Aelinore's hip she pulled her on top, tongue immediately seeking out her beloved sensitive bud.

Aelinore gasped not with pleasure but what lay between the Arisen's legs. Thick dark curls, slick with the Arisen's juices, dark pink lips now swollen. Shyly Aelinore began to lick, the Arisen moaning into her was all the encouragement the Duchess needed. Eagerly she began lapping up the Arisen's nectar, the Arisen now doing the same to her. Aelinore could feel her impending orgasm building.

The Arisen stopped, pushing one finger into Aelinore's silky folds and into her depths with ease.

"Ahhh!" The Duchess hadn't expected the intrusion, not that it was unpleasant.

The Arisen resumes her licking, while continuing to slowly pump a finger in and out.

Aelinore spread the Arisen's lips, seeking out her target she pushing a slim finger in. She copied the Arisen, slowly pulling her finger out and then pushing it back in.

The Arisen moaned into Aelinore, her walls now squeezing the Duchess' digit.

"Wait..." The Arisen breathed.

Aelinore stopped, worrying perhaps for a moment she had displeased her lover.

The Arisen moved Aelinore off of her and turned so they would be facing each other. She looked into the deep blue, kissing her passionately on the lips as she pushed two fingers in.

Aelinore moaned deeply, her hand quickly making its way back to between the Arisen's legs.

The Arisen parted her legs allowing for easier access while she continued to fuck Aelinore with her fingers.

Aelinore could feel the Arisen's passion dripping onto her hand as she pushed two of her fingers in. She locked onto the Arisen's amber eyes with her own. She had never seen eyes filled with such... lust. Never has one yearned for me so...

The Arisen continued to pumped her fingers in and out, her hips now rocking in sync. She felt her legs starting to shake; she was getting close.

Aelinore's hips started to buck on their own accord, going in sync with the Arisen's fingers.

The Arisen rolled her hips, grinding down on Aelinore's hand.

"Yessss..." The warrior purred now close to release.

The Arisen picked up pace, pumping her fingers into Aelinore's tight sex vigorously.

"Ahh! Yes! Like that, my love!" Aelinore panted moving her hips faster, the Arisen's fingers now skillfully aiming to hit the Duchess' frontal wall.

Aelinore once again mimicked the Arisen, pushing her fingers upward she hit the warriors frontal wall.

"R-Right there!" The Arisen could hardly speak, sweat now coating her body as orgasm grew ever closer.

Aelinore's orgasm hit first, juice squirting onto the Arisen's hand as her walls convulsed and her body writhed. The Duchess' eyes rolled into the back of her as she experienced nothing short of mind numbing pleasure.

The Arisen was seconds behind, satisfying the Duchess had been all she needed to send her over the edge. Her vaginal walls nearly crushed Aelinore's fingers as her climax hit. The Arisen's full body shaking while the waves of pleasure washed over her.

Once both came down from their high the Arisen pulled Aelinore in close, spooning her.

"I love you, Aelinore." The Arisen whispered, breathlessly in Aelinore's ear.

"And I you." Aelinore responded, her heart beginning to break, knowing it would all to soon be over.

The Arisen moved away and then return, she slipped a ring onto Aelinore's left ring finger.

Aelinore examined the band, it was silver and didn't seem to have anything significant about it. The Duchess could tell however it was different.

"It's infused with magic; it will bond us together, forever. I will love no other, Aelinore. Please keep it." The Arisen could feel sadness washing over her, what if the Duchess regretted the ring? After all she was returning to her homeland. There was no guarantee the two of them would see each other again.

"Of course I will keep it. You will always have a place in my heart." Aelinore's words where heart felt, a tear escaped her eye.

The Arisen wiped the tears away and pulled the Duchess closer, "Stay with me a little longer."

Aelinore nodded, turning to face the Arisen and pressing her head against the warriors chest.

Lying intertwined with each other it wasn't long before peaceful sleep took hold of them both... 


End file.
